Like Romeo-Juliette
by wdynt27
Summary: "Mianhae, aku berkelahi dengan Sehun." - Chanyeol / Tak mungkin secepat ini! Apa yang harus kulakukan? - Sehun / "Tuhan, berikan aku sebuah keinginan saja, maka aku akan meminta untuk menggantikan posisinya. Biarkan aku merasakan sakit yang dialaminya, Tuhan." - Luhan. Hunhan angst. Slight Chanbaek. Angst. Yaoi. EXO fic. RnR


Tittle : Like Rome Juliette

By : wdynt27

Main Cast :

-Oh Sehun

-Xi Luhan

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Yaoi, angst

CHECK

THIS

OUT

_"Dan saat itu pun aku mengakuinya."_

"Jadi maksud anda penyakit saya sudah memasuki tahap separah itu?"

"Saya sudah sering menganjurkan anda untuk rutin meminum obat. Kenapa anda tidak melakukannya?"

"Huh percuma saja, obat itu tak akan bisa menyembuhkan penyakit saya Dok."

"Tetapi setidaknya obat itu bisa memperkecil kemungkinan kambuhnya penyakit anda!"

"Terserah Dokter! Dua minggu lagi saya akan kesini. Itupun kalau saya masih diperbolehkan oleh Tuhan untuk hidup untuk dua minggu kedepan."

Namja yang baru saja mengobrol dengan dokter itu keluar ruangan yang berbau obat-obatan. Ia menyeret langkahnya perlahan. Seakan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dipanggil oleh-Nya.

.

.

.

"SEHUNNIE!" teriakan seorang namja cantik membahana ke seluruh koridor kampus.

Si empunya nama –Oh Sehun– menoleh ke belakang. Membuat ransel yang hanya ia tumpu pada bahu kanannya sedikit tersentak akibat gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Padahal ia memakai earphone yang volumenya lumayan memekakkan telinga, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan namja yang menyerukan namanya.

'Aigoo.. Namja gila itu lagi. Ada apa sih dengan otaknya? Ckck.' batin Sehun.

"Sehunnie, aku membawakan roti panggang untuk sarapanmu. Ini buatanku sendiri. Kau harus memakannya ne?" ucap namja itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal warna merah bergambar rusa kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan sang namja. Namja cantik yang tingginya masih dibawah Sehun itu pun terlonjak senang.

"Gomawo Sehunnie, kau sudah mau menerima sarapan dar..."

PLUK. Dengan suksesnya kotak bekal itu masuk ke tong sampah di dekat mereka. Dengan suksesnya Sehun mematahkan kegembiraan sang namja cantik. Dan dengan suksesnya Sehun mempermalukan namja mungil tersebut di depan kerumunan mahasiswa yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan iba. Memangnya Sehun peduli?

"Jangan pernah membawakan aku bekal lagi. Sistem pendengaranmu rusak ya?" ucap Sehun pelan namun tajam kepada namja di depannya. Namja itu menunduk. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Menangis tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun. Tapi, sekali lagi, memangnya Sehun peduli?

"Mi.. Mianhae." ucap namja itu lirih.

"Tck. Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi." ucap Sehun tajam lalu meninggalkan namja yang menunduk itu. Ia tahu pasti saat ini murid-murid lain sedang menatapnya iba. Ia pun beranjak menuju toilet untuk lelehan bening yang dengan lancangnya keluar dari mata indahnya.

.

.

.

Namja manis tadi sedang duduk di kantin bersama satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti mengejarnya? Dan yang selalu kupertanyakan adalah kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu?" tanya namja tinggi yang duduk di samping namja manis itu.

"Karena aku menyayangi Sehunnie, Chanyeol-ah." jawab namja manis itu.

Chanyeol menghembus nafas berat. Ia sangat sabar menghadapi sifat sahabatnya sekaligus sepupunya yang begitu tergila-gila pada Sehun.

"Memang apa istimewanya dia? Sampai kau cinta mati dengan orang brengsek seperti dia!" ucap Chanyeol penuh emosi.

"Aku menyayanginya tanpa alasan." ucap namja cantik itu tegas.

"Terserah kau saja lah ge!" kata Chanyeol menyerah. Sedangkan namja manis itu -Luhan- hanya tertawa melihat namja di sampingnya cemberut.

"Hahaha Channie, kau semakin jelek jika sedang cemberut seperti itu." ledek Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kau membuatnya menangis!"

BUGH

"Kau membuatnya sedih!"

BUGH

"Kau menyakitinya!"

BUGH

"Kalau kau sampai membuatnya sedih lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan membuatmu lebih parah dari ini!"

BUGH

Terlihat dua namja sedang adu pukul-pukulan di belakang gedung Universitas yang megah itu. Oh bukan dua namja, tapi hanya satu namja yang memukul. Sedangkan namja satunya hanya pasrah tanpa perlawanan dipukuli hingga wajahnya berbalut kebiruan.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganmu. TUAN PARK?" tanya namja babak belur itu. Dengan penekanan pada nama namja yang memukulinya. Sinis.

"Urusannya denganku? Kau masih bertanya urusannya denganku? Aku sahabatnya dan aku berhak melindunginya!" bentak namja tinggi itu pada pemuda babak belur di hadapannya.

Sehun pun lalu berjalan menuju motor yang masih terparkir di dekat sana. Tanpa membalas pukulan Chanyeol yang dilayangkan padanya tadi. Ia pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

"Lulu ge, mianhae." ucap Chanyeol saat Luhan membuka pintu rumah yang baru saja diketuk oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya! Waeyo Channie?! Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Luhan yang heran akan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, aku berkelahi dengan Sehun."

"MWORAGO!? Kau berkelahi dengan Sehunnie? Apa maumu Chanyeol? Memangnya apa salah Sehun padamu?" ucap Luhan pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu Luhan ge. Berhentilah membelanya."

"Sekarang silakan pergi dari rumahku. Aku sangat kecewa padamu Park Chanyeol." usir Luhan lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, maafkan Chanyeol saat itu ya. Dia hanya sedang emosi." ucap seorang namja cantik pada namja tampan di hadapannya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku kantin.

Saat itu, Sehun sedang duduk sendiri di meja kantin paling ujung ketika Luhan menghampirinya. Awalnya dia sendiri heran. Bukankah biasanya dirinya selalu menjauh saat namja itu mendekatinya. Tapi, apa yang membuat ia merasa nyaman bersama namja itu saat ini. Entahlah. Mungkin saat ini ia hanya butuh perhatian. Yah, mungkin.

"Sehunnie, menghadaplah padaku." ucap Luhan. Tapi kali ini sambil memegang dagu Sehun agar menghadap ke arahnya. Lalu ia mengambil plester dari sakunya.

Perlahan, ia menempelkan plester itu di dahi Sehun. Sehun diam menatap namja manis dan imut di depannya. Sering ia berpikir, kenapa ia selalu membenci namja ini. Padahal namja tersebut tak pernah sekalipun membuatnya kesal. Hanya saja…

"Sudah."

Gumaman Luhan barusan seolah mendorong Sehun untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sehun meraba dahinya yang kini terasa lebih kasar karena ada bagian yang tertutup plester.

"Apa kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak lapar. Sudah. Pergilah dari sini! Aku muak melihatmu!" bentak Sehun. Sepertinya ia telah kembali ke sifat awalnya. Tck.

"Mi-mianhae. Ya sudah aku pergi. Mian jika aku mengganggumu." namja itu tampak kaget. Pasalnya tadi ia sempat memergoki Sehun sedang memandang wajahnya. Ia berfikir kalau mungkin sifat Sehun akan berubah padanya. Tapi ternyata…

"Jangan melamun! Ppali! Pergi sekarang!" suruh Sehun sambil mendorong pundak Luhan.

"N..ne."

Luhan berdiri sejenak. Mengatur nafasnya. Jujur, ia gugup dan senang mampu mengobati luka Sehun. Tapi kesenangannya jatuh seketika saat Sehun kembali membentaknya.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kantin saat bel masuk telah berkumandang. Kantin mulai sepi. Ia baru saja akan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah santai. Tiba-tiba…

DUK

" Meja brengsek!" ringisnya saat kakinya tak sengaja terantuk kaki meja di dekatnya. Ia diam berfikir. Jangan-jangan…

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja masuk kelas saat Luhan sedang melamun di bangkunya. Ia pun berjalan menghampirinya. Ia duduk di hadapan Luhan tapi namja itu tak menyadarinya.

"Luhan ge!" panggil Chanyeol.

"Luhan ge!" panggilnya lagi.

Tak ingin membuang suara terlalu banyak, Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan -yang menjadi penopang dagu namja itu- ke samping. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, kepala Luhan jatuh dan membentur meja.

DUK

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan haah !" omel Luhan pada sahabatnya itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sempat 'dicium' oleh sang meja.

"Kekeke~ mianhae. Lagipula, kenapa kau melamun seperti itu Ge?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm kau tau Channie? Aku baru saja mengobati luka Sehunnie. Lalu tadi dia itu... Blablablabla"

'Tck Sehun lagi. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa besok aku akan pergi ke dokter THT karena terlalu sering mendengar nama Sehun-nya itu!' batin Chanyeol menggerutu. Dan jam kosong itu dihabiskan Luhan untuk bercerita pada Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol sama sekali tak mendengarkan ucapan Luhan. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Bahkan kadang-kadang disertai dengan menguap karena bosan. Haha dasar!

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau menyatakan cinta pada Luhan ge!" ucap Chanyeol pada seorang namja bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di samping motor sport hitam yang ditumpangi sang pemilik.

Sehun -namja bersurai pirang itu- mengurungkan niatnya untuk memakai helm full face miliknya. Ia diam menatap namja disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku rasa kau telah cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksudku, terutama setelah perlakuan Luhan selama ini padamu!" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa." tutur Sehun pelan.

"Waeyo? Apa menurutmu dia main-main denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Suatu saat kau akan tau kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan perintah konyolmu tadi!" balas Sehun dingin lalu memakai helmnya dan langsung meninggalkan tempat parkir yang sudah agak sepi itu.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, sedang apa anda di dapur?" tanya Lee ahjumma pada Sehun yang sedang melewati tempatnya memasak. Di rumah Sehun hanya ada Lee ahjumma dan Lee ahjusshi -yang bertugas sebagai penjaga keamanan. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh entah kenapa dan entah kemana pergi menelantarkan Sehun. Mereka pikir, harta yang bergelimang akan mampu mengganti kasih sayang mereka untuk Tuan Muda Oh yang memang anak satu-satunya ini.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, ahjumma." ucap Sehun.

"Bukankah kamar mandi ada di sebelah kamar tamu?" tanya Park ahjumma heran.

Pemuda tampan itu diam. Tak mungkin secepat ini! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Batinnya.

"Tuan Muda?" tegur Lee ahjumma saat melihat gelagat anh dari Tuannya.

"Ah tidak jadi ahjumma." jawabnya kikuk.

Akhirnya ia kembali melangkah ke kamarnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja kembali dari ruang dosen saat menemukan sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya duduk menyender di koridor kelasnya yang sepi. Kelas telah usai satu jam yang lalu.

"SEHUNNIE!" teriak Luhan panic. Pasalnya sosok yang ia panggil tadi tengah duduk dengan wajah sepucat mayat dan tangan yang meremas kepalanya sendiri.

"Sehunnie! Waeyo?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun menggeleng lemah. Saat ini tak terlihat tampang dinginnya. Ia pun medorong Luhan pelan. Mungkin jika Sehun tak berada di posisi yang paling dibencinya ini, ia akan mendorong Luhan dengan keras.

"Ja.. hhh.. Jangan pedulikan hhhh ak.. aku" ucap Sehun lirih.

Luhan mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan ia menemukan benda persegi panjang yang dicarinya. Ia menggeser layar sentuh benda itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"C-channie. Bisakah kau ke sekolah sekarang. Bawa mobilmu. Jebaalll.. Ppalli Channie-ah!" ucap Luhan panic.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah berada di pelukan Chanyeol saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter? Jebaall." ucap Luhan panik.

Dokter muda itu menghela nafas berat.

"Apakah di sini ada keluarganya?" ucap dokter tersebut tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan namja bermata sembap di depannya.

"Saya kakak-nya, Dokter." dusta Chanyeol. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kajja ke ruangan saya." Chanyeol dan Luhan pun mengikuti sang dokter.

"Penyakitnya sudah beranjak memasuki stadium 3." ucap dokter itu langsung.

"Joesonghamnida, kalau boleh tau, penyakit apa yang anda maksud, Dokter?" tanya Luhan.

"Kanker otak. Dia akan sering mengalami tingkat emosi yang labil. Dia juga sering mengalami kelupaan dan terjatuh tiba-tiba karena sarafnya kurang mampu mengendalikan organ-organ tubuhnya." jelas sang dokter. Luhan menutup mulutnya guna mencegah tangisannya.

"Apa ada tanda-tanda lainnya dokter?" tanya Luhan bergetar menahan tangis.

"Untuk saat ini mungkin hanya sebatas itu. Ditambah lagi, kerontokan rambut secara berkala. Tapi bila stadium nya tetap naik maka pasien akan mengalami gangguan pada pita suara dan organ vital lain seperti jantung dan paru-paru." tambah dokter itu.

.

.

.

Luhan mengelus tangan kiri Sehun yang terpasang jarum infus. Kini hanya suara dentingan jarum jam dan tetesan dari cairan infus Sehun yang menemani tangisan Luhan. Namja manis itu menangis tanpa suara.

"Ireona Sehunnie.. Jebal, ireona. Jebal Sehunnie!" lirihnya.

Sehun memberikan respon dengan menggerakan sedikit jari tangannya. Namun ia belum membuka matanya.

Luhan tersenyum senang. Setidaknya walaupun Sehun belum sadar, ia bisa menangkap apa yang diucap oleh Luhan.

Luhan masih menggenggam tangan Sehun sambil mulutnya menggumam untuk berdoa pada-Nya.

"Tuhan, berikan aku sebuah keinginan saja, maka aku akan meminta untuk menggantikan posisinya. Biarkan aku merasakan sakit yang dialaminya, Tuhan. Berikan dirinya kesadaran. Kumohon Tuhan. Biarkan aku menggantikannya." pintanya pada sang pencipta.

Chanyeol masuk ke ruang rawat Sehun tanpa suara. Ia tak ingin mengganggu kekhusyukan sepupunya itu.

'Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan 'tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan' eoh?' batin Chanyeol.

Malam semakin larut namun Sehun belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan yang setia di sampingnya hanya mampu mentransfer kekuatan melalui genggaman tangannya pada Sehun. Chanyeol sendiri sudah terlelap dengan posisi duduk di sofa ruang rawat Sehun. Dia sepertinya kelelahan. Pasalnya, tadi ia bolak-balik untuk mengambil pakaian Luhan dan dirinya sendiri.

Dinginnya udara Seoul tak membuat Luhan berhenti begitu saja untuk menggumam nama Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk bangun.

'Sehunnie, ireona. Apapun akan aku lakukan asalkan kau bisa sembuh. Aku akan benar-benar rela jika kau memintaku untuk menggantikan posisimu. Lebih baik aku yang sakit daripada aku harus melihatmu menderita seperti ini.' batinnya.

Jam telah menunjuk ke angka 11. Namun tak ada rasa kantuk yang menyerang Luhan. Ia sangat miris melihat orang yang disayanginya harus menanggung penyakit yang amat terkutuk itu. Sepanjang malam ia tetap terjaga untuk mengawasi perkembangan Sehun tiap menitnya.

Luhan baru kembali dari toilet pagi itu saat seseorang tengah mengerang kesakitan.

"Sehunnie!" pekiknya lalu menghampiri Sehun yang sedang meremas kapalanya sendiri.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Namun Sehun sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia malah semakin kencang berteriak.

Luhan pun langsung berlari keluar ruang rawat Sehun guna memanggil dokter.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang duduk di samping ranjang Sehun dimana namja yang terbaring di atasnya sedang merintih kesakitan. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengelus punggung tangan Sehun yang terasa semakin keras karena daging yang semakin menipis.

"Appoo... Neomu appoo..." lirih Sehun. Air mata sedikit menetes dari matanya yang terpejam. Saat ini ia sedang dalam pengaruh obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter kepadanya sesaat setelah ia sadar tadi.

Luhan semakin miris melihatnya. Tak menyangka jika seseorang yang selalu membentak dirinya harus menanggung beban seberat ini. Dan juga ini pertama kalinya ia mendapati Sehun menangis.

Chanyeol masuk ke ruang rawat Sehun membawa sebuah kantung di tangan kanannya.

"Luhan ge.. Kau harus makan. Aku sudah membelikanmu makanan di kantin rumah sakit." ucapnya pada namja yang masih setia duduk di sebelah kiri ranjang Sehun.

Luhan pun menurut. Ia menerima kantung yang disodorkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Channie?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne? Ah, aku sudah makan di kantin." jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan pun mulai memakan makanan itu. Ia berfikir. Kenapa Chanyeol mau menemaninya menunggui Sehun. Padahal kan Chanyeol membenci Sehun. Ah sudahlah. Mungkin kini Chanyeol mulai berubah.

Jam 4 sore, Luhan masih menunggu Sehun sadar. Chanyeol pulang sendiri, katanya sih ada keperluan sebentar.

Dan lagi, Luhan masih setia menggenggam tangan Sehun. Tapi kini genggamannya serasa dibalas.

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya. Silau adalah kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan.

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Ia memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati Luhan tersenyum dengan setetes air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku akan memanggil dokter dulu." ucapnya lalu keluar dari ruang rawat Sehun.

"Sehunnie kau mau makan apa? Aku belikan bubur ne?" tawar Luhan.

Sehun diam. Mulutnya terbuka hendak berkata sesuatu.

'Aa.. iaa' ucap Sehun parau.

(Aniya)

Luhan tersentak mendengar suara Sehun. Pikirannya kembali saat ia dan Chanyeol pertama kalinya diberitau tentang penyakit Sehun oleh sang dokter.

_"... gangguan pada pita suara dan organ vital lain seperti jantung dan paru-paru."_

Luhan menangis dalam diam. Baru saja ia merasa senang karena Sehun kembali bangun tapi kenapa harus kenyataan buruk yang dialami Sehun.

'Su.. Aa... Aaa.. Ku' ucap Sehun penuh dengan keputus asaan.

(suaraku).

Sehun menangis pelan. Luhan kini malah tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Dia tak sanggup menjelaskan apapun pada namja didepannya.

"Kuharap kau sabar. Aku akan selalu menemanimu di sini. Jangan menyerah ne? Lawan penyakit itu." ujar Luhan menyemangati. Sehun masih tetap menangis.

'Tuhan kenapa Kau berikan penyakit ini padaku? Waeyo?' teriak Sehun dalam hati.

Chanyeol masuk ke ruang rawat Sehun dengan menggandeng seorang namja cantik.

"Annyeong. Ah, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." ucap Chanyeol. Sehun tak menanggapinya. Ia hanya diam menatap langit-langit ruang rawatnya. Sedangkan Luhan sedang di toilet.

"Sehun-ah, kenalkan ini...

"Baekkie?"

"Lulu?"

"Ya! Sudah lama sekali semenjak kita bertemu terakhir kali. Kaauu.. Aaa neomu yeoppoda.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Luhan lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku, baik. Bagaimana denganmu Lu?"

"Na ddo. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku diajak oleh Yeollie untuk menjenguk temannya." jawab Baekhyun. Luhan melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum aneh.

"Nde? Yeollie? Memangnya kau siapanya Chanyeol?"

"Dia namjachingu ku!" jawab Chanyeol. Luhan langsung melotot ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya diam takut.

"Wa.. Waeyo Lu? Ka.. Kau juga namjachingunya Chanyeollie? Ba.. Baiklah aku mundur saja. Aku tau aku kalah apapun denganmu, tapi tetap saja..."

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan Baekkie. Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan si tiang pabbo itu. Dan juga, kenapa kau menerimanya menjadi namjachingu mu. Dia itu jelek. Pabbo pula." ledek Luhan.

"Ja.. Jadi? Kau bukan namjachingu Chanyeollie. Aigoo Lulu, aku kira ada apa. Hehe. Iya yah kenapa aku tertarik dengan manusia tiang ini ya? Hmm…" ucap Baekhyun yang malah membuat Chanyeol cemberut. OOC sekali.

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Ia meremas kepalanya.

"ARGHHH!"

"Sehunnie?" ucap Luhan lalu menghampiri Sehun.

'Noo.. Muu.. Aaap.. Pooohh'

(neomu appo)

"Nee.. Tunggu ya aku akan memanggil dokter dulu." ucap Luhan lalu berlari keluar diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Pasien terus memanggil nama eommanya. Apa di sini ada eommanya?" tanya dokter yang baru saja selesai menangani Sehun.

"Eommanya sedang di luar negeri. Tapi apa aku boleh melihatnya?" Sang dokter pun mengangguk. Luhan mengikuti dokter itu masuk ke ruang rawat Sehun.

Di sana, Sehun terus saja meronta-ronta. Tangannya ditahan oleh suster di kanan kirinya. Luhan menangis dibuatnya.

"ARGHHHHH!" erang Sehun.

Dokter itu pun segera mengambil tindakan. Ia langsung menyuntikkan cairan di urat nadi Sehun. Berhasil, erangan Sehun pun usai. Namun digantikan dengan tubuh Sehun yang kejang dengan mata tepejam.

Luhan makin menangis.

'Lu…' ucap Sehun lalu menutup matanya perlahan. Sehun pingsan. Saat ini obat bius tengah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sehunnie, ireona jebal. Kau bahkan belum makan dari tadi." ucap Luhan sambil mengelus tangan Sehun. Sehun menggeliat pelan.

"Aku akan menyuapimu bubur ne. Buka mulutmu." Luhan pun menyuapi Sehun layaknya seorang umma yang menyuapi anak laki-lakinya. Lebih dari satu jam kemudian, bubur di mangkuk itu pun habis dilahap oleh Sehun.

"Aigoo, kau makan lahap sekali sampai-sampai ada sisa bubur di mulutmu Sehunnie~" ucap Luhan lalu mengambil tisu dan mengelap sisa bubur di sekitar mulut Sehun.

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang ada di pipinya.

'Mii.. Aaan.. Eee..' ucapnya sambil terus menatap telaga di mata indah Luhan.

(Mianhae).

Luhan tersenyum.

"Tanpa perlu kau minta maafpun aku akan selalu menganggap kau tak punya salah apapun padaku." ucapnya tegas.

'Chiiii... Nguu' ucap Sehun lalu menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

(chingu).

Luhan tersenyum. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia pun mengangguk lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Sehun.

"Ne. Chingu. Dan kita akan selamanya jadi teman." tandas Luhan.

.

.

.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Suara erangan yang berasal dari bibir pucat Sehun membangunkan Luhan yang teridur di samping ranjangnya.

"Sehunnie, waeyoo? Tunggu aku akan memanggil dokter dulu." ucap Luhan lalu beranjak. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun.

Sehun masih meringis menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan pada Luhan bahwa ia tak ingin Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan walaupun untuk memanggil dokter.

"Tapi kau harus cepat mendapat pertolongan. Aku akan memanggil dokter." Luhan langsung melepas genggaman Sehun di pergelangan tangannya.

"Lu… Luhannie…." bisik Sehun. Namun Luhan tak mendengar bisikan Sehun. Ia terus berlari keluar menuju ruangan dokter. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Sehun mampu mengucap nama Luhan dengan jelas. Dan Sehun pun pingsan setelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanya Luhan saat sang dokter selesai memeriksa Sehun.

"Mianhae. Saat ini ia koma. Saya belum bisa menjamin apakah ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama atau tidak. Teruslah memberinya semangat. Saya yakin akan adanya mukjizat dari Tuhan." jelas sang dokter. Ia lalu memegang bahu Luhan untuk menenangkannya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku di depan pintu.

"Mwo? Koma?" lirih Luhan. Bahkan suaranya -hampir- tak dapat didengar.

"Ireona Sehunnie. Jebaall. Ireona."

Sudah 6 hari Sehun koma. Sudah 6 hari Luhan terus menemaninya di ruang rawat ini. Sudah 6 hari juga, Luhan mengeluarkan tangisannya setiap malam.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun membalas genggaman Luhan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang terus tertutup selama 6 hari.

Luhan tersenyum. Diusapnya airmata yang menggenang di pipinya dengan semangat.

"Sehunnie. Kau bangun. Ini benar-benar kuasa Tuhan. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil dokter dulu."

Luhan melangkah keluar ruang rawat Sehun dengan semangat. Senyum terus terpancar di bibirnya. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Namun ia acuhkan rasa itu karena kegembiraannya atas sadarnya Sehun.

Luhan sedang tersenyum memandang wajah Sehun yang juga tengah tersenyum pucat padanya.

"Sehunnie, kau tau ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Ini tanggal 10 April dan itu berarti 2 hari lagi kau akan merayakan ulang tahunmu." ucap Luhan senang. Ia menampakkan senyum termanisnya di hadapan orang yang amat disayanginya ini.

Sehun diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari telaga bening milik Luhan. Sedari tadi ia hanya mendengar celotehan Luhan. Ia belum mengeluarkan suaranya semenjak 6 hari yang lalu.

"Kau senang kan? Nanti kita buat acara kecil-kecilan disini. Setidaknya agar gege tau kalau banyak yang menyayangi gege. Boleh kan ge?" celoteh Luhan.

"Luhan."

'Tidak mungkin. Ya Tuhan terima kasih atas mukjizatMu. Dia dapat berbicara kembali. Terima kasih Ya Tuhan.' batin Luhan.

"Luhan."

"N..ne, Sehunnie."

"Suaraku.. kembali. Gomawo." ucapnya lambat-lambat.

"Itu karena kegigihanmu melawan penyakitmu sendiri. Oh iya, apa kau setuju atas usulku yang tadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku rasa kau tak akan mungkin bisa menggelar pesta di sini." lirih Sehun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan -lagi-.

"Bolehkah kalau aku juga memanggilmu Lulu?"

"Jinjja? Emm tentu saja."

"Lu, Maukah kau mengantarku ke taman rumah sakit ini?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Untuk apa? Kau baru saja sadar koma. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu." ucap Luhan. Rasa aneh itu kembali muncul. Ia takut terjadi hal buruk pada mereka. Terutama Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar." jawab Sehun.

"Tapi.."

"Jebaaall.. Hanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"SEHUNNIE! Bicara apa kau. Baiklah, aku akan meminta izin dengan dokter dulu. Kau tunggu di sini." ucap Luhan menyerah. Ia tak tega melihat Sehun memohon dengan mengimbuhkan nada aegyo seperti itu.

"Gomawoo." ucap Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan. Luhan yang kaget langsung menatap tangannya yang digenggam itu.

"Mi.. Mianhae."

"G..gwaenchana."

Luhan yang gugup hanya menutupinya dengan berlalu ke ruang dokter dengan cepat.

"Yasudah kau boleh ke taman tapi harus memakai kursi roda." ucap Luhan sepulangnya ia dari ruang dokter.

"Waee? Aku masih bisa berjalan." ucap Sehun lalu bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia mencoba berjalan namun baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki, ia terjatuh bersimpuh.

"Aaahh.. L-lu, kakiku kenapa bisa begini?" ucapnya histeris.

"Mo. Mollayoo." lirih Luhan.

"Kakiku.." ucapnya sambil memukul kakinya sendiri.

"Sehunnie. Stop. Jebal sudahlah, ppalli kita, kita ke taman saja sekarang ne." ucap Luhan. Ia merasa miris melihat Sehun seperti itu.

Sehun pun didudukkan di kursi roda oleh Luhan.

Luhan terus mendorong kursi roda Sehun sampai ke taman dengan diam.

Ia menghentikan kursi roda itu di sebelah kursi panjang warna putih.

"Lu, kau mau membantuku untuk duduk di kursi itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk pada kursi di sebelahnya. Luhan pun memapah Sehun duduk di kursi putih itu.

5 menit berlalu tanpa ada yang membuka suara.

"Lu, aku takut bila aku pergi." lirih Sehun.

"Sehunnie jangan bicara seperti itu. Tak ada yang bisa menentukan umur seseorang." jawab Luhan yakin. Padahal dalam hatinya ia menangis. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia ke ruang dokter untuk meminta izin mengajak Sehun ke taman.

"Sebenarnya, ia sadar setelah koma itu adalah mukjizat terbesar baginya. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya ia tak lama lagi."

"Maksud anda? Jadi dia.."

"Ya, mungkin umurnya hanya..."

"Tidak mungkin. Dokter pasti bercanda."

"Saya harap anda bisa membuatnya bahagia setidaknya sebelum ia pergi untuk selamanya."

"Tapi aku benar-benar takut." ucap Sehun lagi. Matanya terarah ke depan. Tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya sama sekali.

"Memang apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku, aku takut aku tak pernah bisa membahagiakann orang yang mencintaiku. Kau."

Luhan menangis.

"Sehunnie, jebaall. Jangan pesimis seperti ini. Aku mau Sehun yang selalu membentakku. Aku mau Sehun yang memarahiku. Sehun yang memaki-makiku. Aku tak pernah suka melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Sehun yang putus asa. Sehun yang pesimis. Bangkitlah.." bentak Luhan pada Sehun.

Kini ia telah berurai air mata karena Sehun-nya yang pesimis. Mungkin inilah titik lelah Luhan setelah beberapa hari ini memendam rasa mirisnya.

"Mianhae." jawab Sehun lirih.

"Aku tidak pernah membutuhkan maafmu. Aku hanya mau kau yang dulu."

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan sayu. Dihapusnya air mata namja itu. Luhan diam. Sejujurnya ia -berusaha- siap kehilangan Sehun.

"Aku boleh minta 3 permintaan?" tanya Sehun.

"Mwoya?"

"Pertama, nanti saat ulang tahunku, kau tiup lilin di kue yang kau punya. Dan mintalah permintaan supaya kau bisa bahagia di dunia ini."

"A-aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kedua, kalau aku memang benar-benar pergi, aku mohon. Jangan pernah kau tunjukkan airmatamu di pemakamanku." ucap Sehun tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Sehunnie.. Jebal jangan lanjutkan. Hiks."

"Terakhir.. Emmm bolehkah aku memelukmu. Hanya 5 menit saja."

"Tapi Se.."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tak apa-apa."

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun. Ia merasa ini adalah pelukan pertama sekaligus pelukan terakhirnya dengan Sehun.

"Kau tau betapa besar rasa sayangku padamu?" tanya Luhan lirih.

"Mianhae Lu. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk orang sepertiku." jawab Sehun.

"Aku selalu cinta dan akan selamanya mencintaimu." ucap Luhan. Matanya sudah banjir air mata.

5 menit terus berlalu. Keduanya menyelami pikiran masing-masing sampai Sehun berucap dengan lirih.

"Mianhae Lu.. Aku tak mampu membalas rasamu. Aku bukannya tak mau tapi aku tak bisa. Kau bisa dapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku. Yakinlah itu. Lanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik."

"Sehunnie.."

"Aku mohon Lu, bisakah kau bernyany untukku sekali saja. Jebal."

"Aku takut sendiri. Jangan tinggalkan aku." jawab Luhan.

"Saranghae." bisik Sehun. Setelah itu matanya terpejam. Ia tidur tapi tak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

"Sehunnie. Ireonaaaa SEHUNNIEEEE!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Sehun. Diuraikannya pelukan Sehun. Dan Sehun pun jatuh bersandar di kursi putih panjang itu.

"SEHUNNIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" teriakan Luhan membahana di setiap sudut taman rumah sakit.

"Sehunnie ireona. Jebal. Buka matamu sekali lagi. Sehunnie." pinta Luhan. Namun percuma saja. Satu nyawa telah diangkat-Nya ke alam lain.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap gundukan tanah merah di depannya tanpa setetes air mata pun yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menepati janji keduanya pada Sehun. Tidak akan menangis.

Luhan mulai berbisik pada nisan bertuliskan nama namja yang amat dicintainya.

"Mianhae, aku tak akan pernah bisa lagi bernyanyi untukmu."

.

.

.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida

Saengil chukkae hamnida

Saranghaneun Sehunnie

Saengil chukkae hamnida." lirih Luhan sambil meniup sebuah lilin di kue tart kecil yang dibawakan oleh Chanyeol untuknya setengah jam lalu. Kini Chanyeol telah pulang bersama Baekhyun yang terlihat menangis karena keadaan Luhan saat itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehunnie. Kau baik-baik di sana kan. Hehe." dan di sinilah Luhan berada. Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Ia mengambil pisau buah yang tadi Chanyeol gunakan untuk mengupas apel untuknya. Dan bodohnya, Chanyeol tanpa sengaja, -dan juga tanpa perkiraan- meninggalkan pisau itu begitu saja di nakas samping ranjang di ruangan Luhan. Perlahan, Luhan mengarahkan pisau itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Darahnya menetes di ubin rumah sakit. Sangat kontras warnanya dengan lantai putih itu.

'Tunggu aku Sehunnie.' ucapnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat Sehun mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Lu?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Karena aku menyayangimu." jawab Luhan.

"Nado saranghae Lu." dan Sehun pun mengembangkan tangannya. Memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk memeluknya.

Dan kini, satu lagi nyawa terangkat dari raganya. Dan kisah mereka berakhir bagaikan kisah Romeo-Juliet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Kkeut~~~ ini dia fic pertama yang ada di folderkuuu

Fic ini dulu pernah dimuat di sebuah Wordpress milik seorang penulis fic terkenal, penname nya adalah ALF. Dan fic ini murni buatanku. Dulu fic ini dimuat disana untuk memperingati birthdaynya Sehun (atau Luhan ya) kkk..

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :)


End file.
